


Distractions

by LightsOut



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Just Add Kittens, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint always said that Steve would stop to rescue a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many jokes about this happening so I had to write it.

Bucky kept walking for about thirty steps before he realised that he was talking to himself. His fellow super soldier had disappeared and Bucky turned around. Steve was standing next to a tiny little girl with a cute purple t-shirt and her mother was watching Steve with a star-struck expression. It was slightly odd that Steve had stopped because they were walking through Central Park and they were late to a meeting.

Bucky walked back and watched, amused, as Steve jumped and climbed deftly into the tree they were standing beside. He shimmied along the branches and dropped down a moment later with a purring grey kitten in his arms. Bucky thought that the strangest thing about the situation was that the kitten was wearing a sparkly red harness and lead.

Steve passed the kitten to the little girl and he smiled softly, “Try not to lose her again, Annabelle.”

The mother almost swooned and Annabelle chirped, “I won’t. Thank you Captain America.”

Steve’s smile widened so that his eyes crinkled at the corners, “You can call me Steve.”

Bucky stepped up and patted Steve gently on the shoulder, “Come on, hero. We’re late for our meeting.”

Steve nodded, “Alright. It was nice to meet you both. Have a good day.”

Bucky waited until they were well out of earshot before he started laughing, “Oh my God. Clint always said that you would stop to save a kitten from a tree.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Don’t listen to Clint. Ever.”

Bucky smiled slyly, “If it wasn’t for Clint we might not be together.”

“The only reason Clint brought it up first is because he has the tact of a charging elephant.”

Bucky chuckled, “So, you’re saying that you would’ve eventually fallen to your knees and spouted an ode to my incredible good looks?”

Steve snorted, “You’re a jerk Bucky.”

Bucky smiled and wrapped his metal arm around Steve, “And you’re a punk. We’re a matched set.”

Steve grinned, “Yeah, we are.”

Steve leaned in to kiss Bucky when he suddenly whirled around and started running after a familiar grey kitten with a sparkly red harness and lead. Bucky laughed hard before he controlled himself and helped his boyfriend herd the runaway cat.


End file.
